


Angels: Undercover Avengers

by MelissaMaier902



Category: Glee
Genre: Badass, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Crack, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, Guns, Humor, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Romance, Sexual Humor, Shooting Guns, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMaier902/pseuds/MelissaMaier902
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there were three boys who went to the police academy.  They weren’t happy with their duties, so I took them away from all that, and now they work for me.<br/>My spin on Charlie’s Angels – Glee style. Follow Kurt, Noah, and David on a fun, exciting, and sexy adventure that leads to more than just a career change. The boys solve a crime and find each other along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels: Undercover Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kurt OT3 Bang 2014. Artwork & Fan Mix by CA_Babs.
> 
> Beta by TVTime. Enjoy!

 

 

<http://ca-babs.livejournal.com/8369.html>

  

Kurt Hummel stood before his mirror and swiped his trademark bangs across his forehead. It was one of the few habits left over from his youth. Now when he looked in the mirror there was no skinny, baby-faced boy looking back. At just under six feet tall, (thank you last growth spurt!) he was still slender but muscular in a way he never thought he would be. Kurt always had a dancer’s body in his own opinion, but now he was more sculpted, had more muscle mass, and more definition. Along with running every day, he had a workout plan at the gym to keep him in tip-top shape.

He adjusted his sweater and grinned at his reflection. If anyone had told him back in high school that his wardrobe would include no-name brand sweaters and fewer bow-ties he would have scoffed and mocked them. Yet, here he was with no ties in sight. He did manage to keep his affection for skin-tight jeans, though. There was no reason not to show off the body he worked so hard to build. And besides, baggy jeans are just sad and inexcusable.

Back when Kurt auditioned for NYADA and didn’t get in, he moved on – well, sort of. First, he wallowed in self-pity for bit. Sometimes dreams don’t always come true and you can’t always get what you want, right? So then Kurt applied to fashion colleges, but because of several factors - one being his complete lack of research and preparation - he found himself wait-listed and slightly depressed.

Meanwhile, his step-brother Finn was also trying to figure out what he wanted to do with his life. The family had managed to talk him out of joining the army after Rachel left for New York but then he became fixated on joining the police academy. He even went so far as to convince Kurt to sign up with him. Kurt figured he might as well; it wasn’t like he had a lot of other options, and Gaga knew he didn’t want to work at his father’s garage forever.

The academy turned out to be easier than Kurt anticipated. The physical aspects were easy since he spent so many years dancing and dodging neanderthals in high school. The book work was actually a challenge that he found himself enjoying. His enjoyment faded a bit, though, when Finn announced he was dropping out and heading to regular college; apparently he decided to become a teacher. Kurt chose to stay and decide what he wanted to do after graduation, which wasn’t too far away.

When graduation finally came, Kurt was offered a job with the Lima Police Department. Granted, the position was at the switchboard, but he didn’t really think too much about it. At least he had a job and a paycheck.

He couldn’t have been more wrong.

The switchboard was horrible! He kept getting the lines crossed and he dropped calls on a regular basis. This just gave the others more reasons to haze him, like he still didn’t get enough about his sexuality. Kurt needed to figure out something to do with his life - he just didn’t know what.

He sighed and adjusted his bangs again. Glancing down at his watch, he jumped up and grabbed his jacket before shoving his feet into some tennis shoes. He was going to be late picking up Noah.

Thinking about Noah as he locked up the apartment and headed for his car brought a smile to his face. The summer after high school they bonded over trying to keep Finn from doing something stupid and then spent the rest of their time hanging out, playing video games, and teaching Noah’s sister, Sarah, how to swim. Kurt was bummed when Noah announced he was going to California but he was happy his friend was getting out of Lima. They’d kept in touch throughout the last year and now Noah was in town for a visit so they were going to dinner to catch up. Kurt was definitely excited, admitting only to himself, his high school crush on Noah had never gone away.

 

Noah Puckerman ran his hand over his head as he debated which shirt to wear to dinner. Sometimes he really missed the ‘hawk’ and tended to forget it wasn’t there. Shaking his head at what a drama queen he was turning into, he grabbed a tight purple sweater and pulled it on. His ma said it made his eyes stand out and if he was going out with Kurt, he needed all the help he could get. Puck appreciated the way the sweater hugged his ‘guns’ and broad shoulders. He smirked at his reflection in the mirror; he knew he was still one hot stud. He’d kept his intense workout routine from his football days to make sure he never ended up like those old guys at reunions who let themselves go.

Puck had headed out to California at the end of the summer after high school graduation, full of bravado and dreams of grandeur. What he found was even less appealing than what he left behind in Lima. Not only were the people he met both plastic and fake or more jaded than his mother on a bad day, but there were hundreds of pool-cleaning companies and he wasn’t doing too good. In short, he hated it. His best friend Finn had written to him about joining the police academy and how much fun him and Kurt were having. It always made Puck crack up as he read all about Kurt’s exploits. He could admit, to himself at least, just how much he liked the counter-tenor and how much he missed him.

Down to his last few dollars, Puck looked into the Los Angeles Police Academy on a whim. He was surprised to learn about all the cool assignments he could sign up for. He was particularly interested in SWAT because those guys seemed as badass as he was. So, with nothing left to lose, he joined. Puck thought his brief stint in juvie might keep him from being accepted but the recruiter told him that his juvenile record was expunged when he turned eighteen.

Training came easy to Puck; he excelled in all the physical training. It was just like football camp and his sergeant reminded him a male Coach Bieste. The book work was harder than anticipated so he joined a study group and really put forth the effort.

Unfortunately, his hard work paid off enough to graduate, but not well enough to get him onto a SWAT team. He instead found himself in the traffic division. Within months, however, an incident occurred while he was directing traffic. He only got distracted for a moment but the resulting four-car pileup at a busy intersection, along with subsequent “bitchin’ out” from his boss, had him reevaluating his decisions. He was damn good with weapons and explosives and it frustrated him that his poor test taking skills kept him from the job he really wanted.

That was why he decided to take some vacation, come home and visit everyone, while thinking about what he wanted to do next. He caught a glimpse of the clock and jumped, it was later than he thought and Kurt should be arriving any minute. Puck chose one of the nicer colognes his ma bought him last Hanukkah and dabbed a little on. He grabbed a couple of condoms out of his suitcase and put them in his wallet. He really was hoping for some ‘quality’ time with Kurt tonight. He chuckled at how surprised Kurt was going to be when he made his move.

Puck had just finished tying his boots when Kurt knocked. He grinned as he opened the door.

When David Karofsky graduated from high school he had no clue what the hell he wanted to do with his life. This was fine with him, but not so fine with his father. Paul constantly tried to get David to pick a direction; the words just went in one ear and out of the other. Then one day Dave was leaving a store when a routine traffic stop in the parking lot turned interesting. Apparently the guy didn’t want to cooperate with the officers and David and several other shoppers watched as the guy assaulted one of the officers and took off running.

The guy headed straight for their group of spectators and without even really thinking about it, David tackled the guy. He chuckled as he felt the guy’s breath leave his lungs. It was just like being on the football field or hockey practice and David felt the familiar rush.

The officer thanked David as they dragged the guy off in handcuffs and casually suggested maybe police work could be in David’s future. For once David felt potential direction course through his veins. When he got home, he hit the internet, researching different cities and their requirements, when a New York message board caught his attention. David felt himself growing excited again as he reviewed the big city’s website looking for new recruits. When his father came home from work that night, David told him he was joining the police force and had signed up for the Academy. Paul was excited his son had found a path until he found out that David was leaving for New York in the morning.

For David, the academy was like summer camp. He thrived on the physical exertion and put in extra hours working on creating a physical physique that he could proudly show off. He was always a bigger guy but his goals were on more definition. Hours and hours spent in the gym and a better diet had the former right-guard cut up. He stood 6’1” and weight in at about 265lbs of pure muscle. He didn’t go out for body-builder bulk but as close as he could without that look. He was healthier than ever and felt good about himself. Of course, part of that had to do with his friend Kurt.

Kurt and David had bonded during senior year when Dave was ‘outed’ by Jacob Ben Israel and most of Dave’s jock friends ditched him. Kurt was still back in Ohio going through the academy, but they Skyped at least once a week, comparing workout techniques and griping about some of the training. Dave had to keep his crush in check some days when Kurt would show off his arms or abs.

Classwork at the academy was fun; after spending most of his high school career pretending to be a dumb jock, Kurt insisted this was his chance to show off his brain. The teachers were impressed with his test scores and other cadets asked him for help. After graduation, David was interested in detective work but there was a long wait list. That’s how he found himself working patrol in the park. Yes, it was cool because it _was_ Central Park and it _was_ New York but, as he told Kurt several times, collaring would-be pickpockets and a flasher was really not his thing. There was no challenge, no excitement and David found himself frustrated and board.

Now Dave stood before the open refrigerator at his dad’s house. He had come home for a vacation, thinking it would give him some time to think and maybe get some advice from his dad or Kurt. He shook his head at the selection he found inside; there was nothing but take-out boxes and some milk Dave was pretty sure had gone bad a while ago. His dad was out on a date, something that made Dave very happy. The old guy deserved to have some fun in his life. Neither of the Karofsky men spoke to or about Dave’s mother. When she couldn’t accept Dave’s sexuality and took off, both of them closed the door on that part of their lives and tried to move on.

Seeing nothing remotely edible Dave decided on going and getting himself some take-out. He reviewed his choices in his mind and figured he would treat himself to Breadstix. Pasta was something he didn’t eat often, but then again, in Lima, there weren’t a whole lot of choices that weren’t fast food. He grabbed his coat and keys off the hook before heading out.

 

“Breadsticks, Kurt? Really?” Puck chuckled as they pulled up outside the restaurant.

“Ya, well, it’s not like this town has anything else to offer, Noah. You must have gotten used to all that West Coast cuisine,” he laughed as well.

“Sure, sure, because fish tacos – not so good – let me just warn you now.” Puck felt himself relaxing; hanging out with Kurt was a bonus he missed greatly.

He reached for Kurt’s hand as they walked toward the door and placed it through his arm. “I’ve missed you, Princess, more than I could ever imagine.”

Kurt blushed and squeezed Noah’s hand. “I’ve missed you, too. I’m glad you are home.”

The pair walked into the restaurant and waited for a table. Someone accidentally brushed against Kurt knocking him into Puck lightly.

“Oh hey, I’m sorry… _Fancy_?”

Kurt turned around. “Wow! David!” He grabbed him into a huge hug. “Oh my Gaga, what are you doing here?! When did you get home? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Whoa, Fancy, chill! I’m home vacationing and I just got here this morning. I was going to call you in the morning ‘cause I didn’t know if you working today.”

Kurt just beamed and stepped back near Puck and Dave noticed the former running back for the first time.

“Puck? Holy shit, dude! How ya been?” He reached out for a fist bump.

Puck mimicked his actions with a huge grin. “Karofsky, man, it’s been forever. I’m good, thanks.”

“What are you doing here, David?” Kurt asked.

“I was gonna grab some take-out. My dad had a date tonight so I told him not to cancel just because I showed up. What about you two?”

“Noah’s in town visiting as well, we thought we’d get something to eat and catch up. Instead of take-out why don’t you join us?” Kurt looked at Noah to make sure that would be okay.

Puck nodded. “Totally, let’s catch up. I’ll just go tell the waitress to make it a bigger table.”

Puck was slightly bummed about Dave joining them; he was planning on flirting with Kurt after all. He figured he’d just have to make an excuse to spend more time with him later.

Dinner went well; very well. It seemed, at times, they were all flirting with each other.

Puck marveled at how easy and natural it felt to laugh and flirt with Kurt. It was like old times but better, more comfortable. There were too many times in the past Puck wanted to grab Kurt and kiss him but was too chicken. Hopefully this time things would be different. And flirting with Dave, too, was a total bonus and welcomed surprise. The big guy was always hot in Puck’s opinion, with his gorgeous green eyes and those full lips. Maybe his ma was right and he had finally grown up.

David had had a crush on Kurt since seventh grade when he’d first heard the boy sing. They even got along until high school when he messed it up but he was eternally grateful Kurt had forgiven him and that they had a chance to actually be close now. He was also easily finding himself attracted to this new, grown-up Puck as well. The two had been friends of a sort except when Dave was being a jerk to Kurt but once that ended so did any strife he had with Puck. Realizing Puck was batting for Team Rainbow now, even partially, made Dave smile at him even more.

For Kurt, sitting with two extremely gorgeous men seemed like something out of his late-night fantasies. He’d been crushing on Noah since sophomore year when he joined glee club and as they became closer, it just made Kurt want Noah more. He was just afraid, back then, to do anything about it. However, if Noah’s behavior tonight was anything to go by, he wasn’t going to waste another chance he’d been given. David, too, had also starred in several of Kurt’s fantasies over the years. Dave’s increased confidence in himself over the last year made him even sexier to Kurt.

It wasn’t until the waitress politely told them they were closing soon that they realized they had been together for almost four hours. Kurt was reluctant to end the night, though.

“Do you guys have somewhere you need to be?” Kurt grinned at them.

“What’d you have in mind, Princess?”

Kurt blushed slightly at the old nickname. “I was just thinking maybe we could get some coffee or something, you know, talk some more. I honestly haven’t had this much fun in a long time.”

“I’m game if you are. What about you, Puck?” Dave smiled.

“Sounds good to me.” Puck grabbed the check as he stood up.

“Noah, let’s split that.” Kurt tried to grab the check from him.

“It’s already paid for guys,” Dave grinned. “I took care of it when I went to the restroom, Fancy. You two can get the tip.”

“David! You shouldn’t have done that, but thank you.” Without even thinking about it, Kurt leaned over and kissed Dave lightly on the cheek.

Puck watched Dave’s eyes dilate and grow darker. Hell if that wasn’t hot! He smirked as he laid two twenty’s on the table.

“Wow, Princess, feelin’ a little left out here,” Puck pouted.

Kurt laughed and shook his head before leaning over and kissing Noah on the cheek as well.

They realized how late it was once they were outside. Kurt was sure the Lima Bean was closed by now so he offered coffee at his place.

“You still live in Lima, Kurt? I would’ve thought you’d head for New York when Finnessa bailed the academy.”

“I thought about it, Noah, but by then I was just starting work and I wasn’t sure if I could transfer. Not to mention I don’t really know what I want to do. The department I’m stuck in right now is definitely not where I want to stay.”

Once at Kurt’s, the trio stayed up late talking and laughing.

Truthfully, Kurt didn’t want them to leave so he put on a movie. Part way through it, though, he started to doze off against Noah who just pulled him closer and snuggled him. Kurt had been holding David’s hand so he pulled him closer as well. When the movie ended Kurt bravely suggested they stay.

“Fancy, not sure this couch is big enough for me and Puck.”

“You don’t have to sleep on the couch, unless you want to, my bed is big enough for all of us.” Kurt answered sleepily as he headed down the hall. If he was fully awake he might have worded it differently or he might have noticed the looks the other boys were giving him but he wasn’t.

Puck looked at Karofsky and muttered, “Dude, I am so game, if you are?”

Dave managed to nod as his eyes flashed in the direction Kurt had headed.

Puck smirked and draped an arm over Dave’s shoulders. “Umm, you got a little drool there, buddy,” he whispered.

Dave punched him in the arm lightly. “Shut up.”

The two jocks walked into the bedroom just in time to see Kurt pull his shirt off. He had already discarded his jeans and was standing in tight boxer briefs. A cross between the outside lights and natural moonlight illuminated Kurt’s body. He turned toward the others while pulling on some sweat pants.

“I think Finn left some sweats here the last time he visited. They’re clean and should fit you, David.” Kurt moved to the closet and returned with the clothes. He handed another pair to Puck.

“These might be a little tight Noah but they should work. I’m going to go brush my teeth and then you guys can have the bathroom. I’ll leave out a couple of toothbrushes for you.”

Dave waited until Kurt shut the door before turning to Puck and hissing, “Dude, what the fuck are we doing?!”

Puck started stripping. “I don’t know about you, but I’m going to get a decent night’s sleep on a mattress that’s thicker than my wrist. You can have the bathroom; I’ll shower in the morning.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about, jackass, and you know it,” Dave growled.

Laughing, Puck said, “I know, but dude, it’s way too easy to get you. Besides, Princess is not the type to just put out – he requires the whole dating package. When he offered you to sleep over, he meant just that, sleeping, so don’t get your panties in a wad.”

“My panties are just fine – thank you very much,” Dave answered sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. “I just-just, man, I like him, a lot – always have. This sleeping platonically, it won’t be so easy for me.”

Puck put his hand on Dave’s shoulder. “Dude, you’re not the only one, okay? But we need to play this cool. Kurt will freak if either of us tries anything. We gotta work up to it.”

It was that moment that Kurt returned and he paused to look at Puck and Dave carefully. “Did I interrupt something?”

Puck couldn’t help laughing; Kurt’s raised eyebrow was priceless. “Naw, Princess, we were just discussin’ how it’s gonna take a few dates before you put out.”

Dave made a choking noise and stared wide-eyed at Puck with his jaw dropped. Puck simply grinned and passed Kurt to head to the bathroom.

Kurt, to Dave’s surprise, started laughing. “Gaga, I’ve missed you, Noah, but I wouldn’t bet on that.” Kurt winked at Dave mischievously.

Puck came back from washing up and nodded with a smirk. He looked over at Dave and told him, “The bathroom’s all yours.”

When Dave came back a few minutes later, Puck was spooned up close to Kurt’s back and kissing his shoulder. Dave slid into the bed facing Kurt who immediately pulled him closer for a kiss.

Dave leaned in and returned the kiss before saying softly, “G’night, Fancy.”

“Good night, Hamhock.” Kurt grinned with his eyes closed. He could feel Noah chuckle against his back.

“What? No good night for me, Yogi?” Puck chuckled when Dave groaned.

“G’night… Boo Boo,” Dave smirked.

Kurt’s laughter subsided and his last thought before dropping off to sleep was how he could really, really get used to this.

 

Kurt’s phone blared in the early afternoon silence, causing both Puck and Dave to jump in alertness. Only Kurt continued to sleep peacefully. The ex-jocks glared at the smaller man before Puck reached for the phone.

“Hello…”

“P-Puck?”

“Finn? What’s wrong, dude?” Puck could tell Finn was crying.

“My m-mom. Puck, she’s been k-kidnapped. I-I’m sorry, I thought I called K-Kurt. I need to call my brother.”

“Dude, calm down before you hurt yourself! Let me wake up Kurt. Here, talk to Dave for a moment.” Puck thrust the phone at Dave who tried to decline.

“Talk to him,” he hissed.

Puck turned back toward Kurt and started to wake him up.

Dave took a breath. “Hey, Hudson, you there?”

“Karofsky? What are you and Puck doing with Kurt’s phone?”

“Well, we ran into each other last night and we wound up crashing at Kurt’s. Puck’s trying to get your bro coherent right now.”

“Make some coffee,” Finn mumbled before taking a deep breath. “Look the FBI is here at the house, Burt’s house. Can you tell Kurt to get here right away, please?”

“Ya, man, we’ll be right there.”

“Thanks.”

Dave stared at the phone for a moment before turning to the others. “I’m gonna start some coffee for Fancy. The FBI is at the Hummel house now, we really gotta get going.”

Kurt sat up and rubbed his eyes and stared at them blearily. “FBI? What’s going on?”

“Princess, Finn just called. Something’s happened to Carole. I’m not sure what exactly ‘cause Finn wasn’t makin’ much sense, but he told Dave the FBI was at your dad’s place so we better get moving.”

Kurt jumped out of bed and ran a hand through his hair before grabbing a pair of jeans and sweater from the closet. He hurried to the bathroom to change; he brushed his teeth, and splashed some water on his face. When he came back out both men were dressed. Dave handed him a large cup of coffee before he headed for the bathroom.

Kurt was tying his shoes when Dave came out and Noah went in. It was another five minutes before the three were rushing out the door.

“We can all ride together or you can follow David, your choice,” Kurt said, obviously trying to stay calm.

“Are you sure you want me to come along? I mean, I don’t want to get in the way or anything.”

“Karofsky, you’re a cop too. I don’t know what all’s goin’ on, but they can probably use all the help they can get.” Puck gripped Dave’s shoulder gently.

“David, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, but I would appreciate if you both came with me.”

“Sure, Fancy, no problem. Let’s take one car. Depending on when it happened, the neighborhood might be roped off by now and they won’t be letting a lot of cars in or out.”

Puck put Kurt in the passenger seat and climbed in to drive.

Just as Finn had said, the house was crawling with FBI and local police. One of the LEOs let the boys through when Kurt flashed his badge and vouched for Puck and Dave as fellow officers.

Puck walked slowly, eyeing the crowds carefully. He spotted a guy off to the side across the street that just didn’t look right. He signaled for Dave to slow down.

“Hey Kurt,” he waited for him to turn toward him before whispering, “You go inside, we’ll be right there. I want to take a look at the crowd and get Dave’s opinion on something.”

Kurt nodded and headed inside.

 

Puck pulled out his phone and made it look like he was trying to get a signal while he started taking pictures in the direction of the guy he spotted.

“Dave, look at this guy. Does it seem odd to you that he’s rubbernecking, but he’s so far back from the rest of the crowd?”

“Ya, most of the neighborhood are pressed against the caution tape.”

“I’m gonna go around the side and out the backyard. I’ll go through the neighbor’s yard and double back behind him. You keep an eye on him and let me know if he moves, alright?” The boys swapped cell numbers.

Dave nodded, “I’ll see what I can get from the locals handling crowd control.”

Dave walked over and started talking to a couple of the rookies. They were always easy to spot with their new uniforms. The whole time he kept the guy in his peripheral vision, the rookies told him the Hummels had come down from DC for the short break between congressional sessions to rest. Apparently Carole had gone out to run some errands and Burt took a nap. When Burt woke up, Carole’s car was in the driveway. The driver’s door was open and the keys in the ignition but she was nowhere in sight. Her purse was still on the seat and it didn’t look like anything was missing.

He was just about to ask about a cell phone when he saw Puck appear behind the guy. The guy jumped, shoved Puck against the fence and took off running. Puck pursued him. Dave started running after them both. When Dave caught up to Puck two blocks away, the guy was nowhere in sight and Puck was on the ground.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Dave reached out for his hand to help Puck up.

“Fuck! When I catch up to that son-of-bitch I’ma stick my foot in his fuckin’ ass!” Puck was clutching a hoodie and starting to go through the pockets. “I had my hands on him, D, then the asshole does this shimmy thing and all I’m left with is this damn hoodie. The fucker bolts into the street, almost gets hit by a minivan, but jumps out of the way. I tried to stop running so I didn’t wind up roadkill and ended up on my fuckin’ ass. So, ya, I’m fine but I’m fuckin’ pissed.”

“Did he say anything?”

“No. When I approached him back at the house he saw me and bolted after pushing me.”

They both looked down at the garment in Puck’s hand. He pulled out a cell phone and a half pack of cigarettes.

“Looks like a burner,” Dave examined the phone. “There’s only one number – outgoing, nothing incoming - the last time was right when we showed up. No text messages so I’m figuring he was just checking in.”

Puck opened the cigarettes and noticed a booklet of matches tucked inside. “Look at this. These matches are from a motel on the outskirts of West Lima.”

“You think that’s where they have Carole?”

“I don’t know, but if that douchebag is there I want another crack at him.”

Dave chuckled. “Calm down, killer. If we’re going out there we need to keep it on the down low. You and I don’t have jurisdiction here and it wouldn’t matter if we did ‘cause the FBI aren’t going to let us near their case.”

Puck grinned at Dave, getting lost in his smile. He didn’t even think about it, he just moved in and kissed him. Dave, surprised at first, kissed back for a second before stepping back from Puck.

“Dude, what the - ?”

“Sorry,” Puck looked away, sobering. “I guess I read it wrong, I just… I thought…,” he didn’t finish the sentence.

“You thought I liked you like that?” Dave placed his hand on Puck’s shoulder.

“Ya, s’cool though, if you don’t.” Puck wouldn’t look at him.

Dave used his other hand to bring Puck’s face up until their eyes met.

“I do like you like that,” he let his thumb trail across Puck’s cheekbone. “I just wasn’t ready or expecting that right then, not to mention, we’re on a public street.”

Puck felt his face heat up. “Shit, sorry! I’m always doin’ impulsive shit like that.”

“I’m sure I’ll get used to it,” Dave grinned before he leaned down and kissed Puck softly. “Now let’s get back to Fancy, I’m sure he’s having a bitch fit right about now.”

Puck nodded. “I don’t want to tell the FBI about this right away.”

“Why?” Dave tilted his head at Puck.

“When I was in Cali there was a case they told us about at the academy; a body found in a hotel bathtub. A minor celebrity, but the Feds were all over it. A couple of the LEOs were first on the scene and tried to tell them it wasn’t an OD but the Feds ignored them. Totally botched the investigation thinking they knew everything as usual. By the time it came out the locals had been right, the evidence trail was cold and they never closed the case. The locals in L.A. do not get along with the Feds at all.”

“Right.” Dave nodded in agreement. “Well, we’ll fill Kurt in on what we know and see if he’s learned anything else. Then we can go check out that motel.”

“Cool.” Puck reached for Dave’s hand but then pulled back at the last minute.

Dave rolled his eyes and grabbed Puck’s hand.

When they got back, the rookies looked at their hands strangely but didn’t say anything.

Kurt rushed out onto the porch.

“What happened?” he hissed softly, mindful of the audience.

“Let’s take this inside, Fancy, somewhere private preferably.”

Kurt nodded and took Puck’s other hand. He led them both inside and headed for his old basement bedroom.

As they passed Burt talking with the agents, Kurt nodded at him. “Dad, I’m going to fill Noah and David in on what we know so far. Call for me if they call or anything, okay?”

“Sure, Kurt, sure” Burt waved to other guys before turning back to the agents.

When they got downstairs Kurt grabbed Noah in a tight hug. He ran his hands over Puck’s head, neck and shoulders. “You look flushed, are you okay? What happened? I was coming out to get you both when I saw you running off down the street and then David took off after you.”

Puck cupped both of Kurt’s cheeks and kissed him. “Thanks for worrying about me Princess, I’m okay.”

Kurt rested his forehead against Noah’s shoulder. “What’s going on?” Kurt reached for David’s hand, needing the contact.

“Sit down, Fancy.” Dave smiled at him hoping to relieve some of the tension. “Puck noticed this guy across the street when we pulled up. It was suspicious because he wasn’t with the crowd. So Puck went through the yard, out the back, and through the neighbor’s yard and came up behind the guy, but he bolted.”

“I chased him a couple of blocks and I almost had him, Princess, but he slipped out of his hoodie and darted into traffic. Schmuck almost took himself out with a damn minivan.” Puck chuckled a bit.

“Were you hurt?” Kurt resumed checking Noah over.

“I’m good, babe, promise.” Puck kissed him again softly.

“We went through the jacket and we came up with a burner phone and some smokes,” Dave continued.

“I’m assuming you found something else?” Kurt unconsciously pulled David closer to him and Noah.

Dave smiled softly. “The phone just has an outgoing number on it. We figured he must be verbally checking in, but we found matches from some motel in West Lima. We wanna go check it out later.”

“Okay,” Kurt took a breath. “You’re both thinking it’s possible that’s where they’re keeping Carole, right? Maybe we should go now?”

“Babe, we’re not planning on tellin’ the Feds until we check it out first.” Puck squeezed Kurt’s hand. “You wanna tell us what’s goin’ on around here?”

“I guess dad has not been feeling well, caught a cold or something. Anyway when they took a long weekend break from session he and Carole decided to come home for a few days. She was going to get some groceries while he was taking a nap. The lady across the street called and woke him up, saying someone forgot to close the car door in the driveway. When he went outside he said Carole’s keys and purse were in the car, but she was gone. It doesn’t look like she ever made it out of the driveway so whoever grabbed her had her for about two hours before Dad even noticed. He called the police right away. I guess Finn knew they were coming home so he stopped by just as Dad was calling the cops. Then Dad called the FBI since he’s a congressman; he thought the more resources, the better. Then Finn called me. Right now it seems the FBI is waiting for the kidnappers to call Dad with whatever demands they have.”

Kurt glanced at the stairs and narrowed his eyes in thought.

“Fancy? What is it?”

“I just had a thought. Why would someone kidnap Carole? I mean, I think she’s amazing but it’s not like she does anything – not in the public eye. It has to do with my dad somehow I’m sure of it.”

“That’s probably true.” Puck rubbed the back of his neck. “But what is it?”

Kurt stood and paced. “The only thing I can think of is it must have something to do with what they’re voting on when the session resumes. I know my dad’s stand on a few issues and he’s been very vocal lately.”

“Okay.” Dave looked up at Kurt. “If you’re right and they want your dad to back down regarding an important vote than we’ve got to find Carole quick.”

“Exactly!” Kurt nodded. “There’s only two ways this could go. They either hold her until he changes his vote or the search keeps him distracted so he’ll miss the vote. Either way ends with Carole getting hurt once they don’t need her anymore. I can’t let that happen! It would destroy my dad to lose another spouse. Not to mention Finn – he would be devastated.”

Puck stood up and held Kurt close. He brushed a kiss against his temple. “We’ll find her and bring her home, babe.”

“I know,” Kurt gave Noah a watery smile. “Thank you, both of you; I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Without breaking Puck’s hold, Kurt reached out for David and pulled him into the embrace as well.

“Anything for you, Fancy.” Dave held them both.

It was a few minutes before they broke apart.

“I think we should go see if they’ve learned anything new and check in with my dad. Then we can make our escape and head out.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Dave headed up the stairs.

When they rejoined Burt and Finn, they found the kidnappers still hadn’t contacted Burt. The FBI didn’t have any clues, or if they did, they weren’t sharing.

Kurt thought about telling his dad where they were headed but decided against it. He didn’t want to get his hopes up if it turned out to be nothing. Finn was almost catatonic on the couch, tears just pouring down his face. Kurt sat down next to his brother and pulled him into a hug.

“We’re going to find her, Finn, we’ll get mom back. Don’t cry, please” he whispered.

Finn just crushed his brother to him and cried harder. “I-I just want my mom,” he muttered over and over.

Burt joined them on the couch and pulled Finn to him. “Shh, son, shh.” He rocked Finn as gently as he could with a grown man Finn’s size. “Everyone’s going to do whatever it takes to bring her home.”

Finn took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down.

Puck and Dave looked at Kurt and nodded. They left Finn to sit with Burt, explaining they would return later.

Burt looked at the three of them closely. He almost said something; he wasn’t sure what was up with them, but he knew something was going on. Burt always knew when Kurt was hiding something; he just assumed it had to do with Kurt’s relationship with one of the guys.

Their first stop was at David’s. He ran inside to get his gear and leave a note for his dad. He was suddenly happy he decided to bring everything with him from NYC.

Next was on to Noah’s.

Puck came out dressed in all black, including a beanie. When Kurt saw Puck had two rifles crisscrossed on his back, a double shoulder holster across his chest and a tactical holster on his thigh, Kurt was thankful Sarah and Norah were not home to see him. He also lugged a large black duffle bag and rifle case into the Navigator.

“Dude.” Dave whistled. “Are we starting a war?”

Puck just smirked as he got in. “Don’t worry _Honeybear_ ; I brought extra toys for you to play with.”

Kurt snorted and hid his face in his hands, trying not to laugh. He was extremely grateful for the two men at his side.

Dave looked amused. “’Honeybear’? Really?”

Puck just shrugged.

“Fine. _Pumpkin_ , are we starting a war or doing some recon?” Dave grinned over his shoulder.

Kurt couldn’t take it; he cracked up laughing.

“Just drive, Dave,” Puck growled.

Back at Kurt’s apartment the boys went through the firearms and ammunition while Kurt changed. He returned wearing black jeans and a black turtleneck sweater. Puck threw a beanie at him.

“Princess, is there a particular gun or caliber you’re more comfortable with?”

“I’m proficient with most rifles and shot guns but got marksman scores with both the Glock nine millimeter and forty caliber handguns,” Kurt replied as he put the hat on.

“Good.” Puck came up behind him and helped him put on a shoulder holster. “I’ve got a pair of Glock nines for you.”

Dave had his own shoulder holster on with twin Ruger .45 caliber handguns. He was loading the shotguns. “Looks good on you, Fancy,” he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kurt smirked as he sat down to lace up his Doc Martens. Dave’s soft whistle brought Puck’s attention to Kurt. They watched as the slender man strapped several knifes to his ankles around the boots and then strapped two more knifes to his inner thigh.

“What?” Kurt looked up at them before shrugging. “I’m better with a blade,” Kurt said.

“Who knew that would be so fuckin’ sexy?” Puck was grinning and wiggling his eyebrows.

Dave shook his head. “I’ve got a couple of binoculars with night vision since it’ll be dark soon. Do you have gloves, Puck? I’ve got extra.”

“Puck? What happened to ‘Pumpkin’?” Kurt inquired, not even trying to hide his smile.

Puck leaned into Kurt before replying, “When he is buried balls deep in my ass and you are gaging on my dick, Princess, then he can call me ‘Pumpkin’.”

Kurt inhaled sharply and Dave could see his blue-green eyes start to glaze over.

“What if Kurt is fucking me while you’re sucking my dick, can I still call you ‘Pumpkin’?” Dave laughed as he addressed Puck.

“Sure, either way sounds good to me.”

Kurt made a squeak-type noise as his head whipped back and forth between the two. He closed his eyes briefly and took a few deep breaths. “I-I think we had b-better get going… before… before I can’t move.”

“Okay, Princess, we always have later,” Puck smirked. With that he stood up and gathered their gear.

Dave pulled Kurt to his feet. “Ya, we definitely have later, right?” he tilted his head toward Kurt.

Kurt swallowed loudly but nodded his head. “Definitely later.”

 

Dave drove past the motel before parking behind an abandoned gas station down the street. The three men made their way through an alley, keeping to the shadows. Dave indicated a set of service stairs that led to the roof of the hotel.

“We should be able to see the whole front of the motel from the roof since the motel’s L-shaped,” he whispered to the others.

Kurt nodded and started silently climbing the stairs followed by Puck and then Dave. Once on the roof they found the best vantage point and settled in. They had been lying there for a couple of hours documenting license plates and general descriptions when Kurt noticed a taxi pull up.

The guy Noah had chased jumped out and looked around before throwing some money through the window to the driver. He walked toward the rooms, but he kept looking over his shoulder. The guys watched him knock on the door of a ground floor room before the door opened slightly. The guy quickly ducked inside.

“Motherfucker,” Puck growled softly.

Kurt placed a hand on his arm. “I’m going to go down and see if I can see or hear anything.”

“No, let me. I owe the dickwad a few punches.” Puck started to move.

“Puck,” Dave snapped, “it’d be better if Kurt went.”

“What? Why?”

“Think about it, Noah,” Kurt intervened. “He’s definitely seen you and he might have seen David. He might not recognize me, plus I’m smaller and it’ll be easier for me to get closer to the window.”

“Good point. I didn’t think about that.” Puck squeezed Kurt’s hand. “Be careful, Princess, I’ve got big plans for you later.” Puck smirked at Kurt.

Dave snorted. “Don’t distract him, Pumpkin.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and ran back toward the stairs. Once back on the ground, he crept up to the room listening at the door for a moment. Muffled voices could be heard but he couldn’t tell how many. He sank down to the ground and crawled under the window. He could hear bits and pieces now. It sounded like one man was yelling at the other man about losing the phone. Kurt couldn’t tell if Carole was in the room or not; he needed to get eyes inside the room.

Making his decision, Kurt walked toward a corridor between the buildings. He took off his hat, shoulder holster, guns, and knives. He wrapped everything in his turtleneck; thankful he had put on a tank-style undershirt underneath. Kurt messed up his own hair and unbuttoned the top button of his jeans. He took the knives strapped to his boot and tucked one inside his boot and the other down the back of his pants.

He swayed his hips as he walked back to the room, smacking imaginary gum loudly as he knocked on the door. “Room Service,” he hollered.

The door cracked slightly and a large man in a suit said, “I didn’t order any room service.”

“Listen honey,” Kurt drawled thickly as he jutted out a hip. “My boss said West Lima Motel, room 112, and not to be late. So here I am.”

The guy eyed Kurt hungrily before he stepped outside and closed the door. “Look, my associate is inside but he’ll be leaving in a few. Why don’t you come back in about fifteen minutes? I’ll make it worth your time.” The guy handed Kurt a hundred-dollar bill.

“Sure, Sugar,” Kurt winked at him as he snatched the money. “I’ll go cruise the gift shop. This place usually has flavored condoms; any particular flavor you like?” He ran a pale hand across the guy’s shoulder and down his muscular chest, secretly checking for a weapon.

“Anything is fine.” The guy licked his lips. “Just grab a bunch of different ones.”

“I was only paid for two hours, big boy,” Kurt said as he licked his own lips, making them shiny. “So if want a longer ride, it’s gonna cost extra.”

“Not a problem. Let me just get rid of my associate.” The guy swatted Kurt on the ass and groaned as his hand lingered. He gave Kurt a light push in the direction of the front office before heading back inside the room.

Kurt waited a few seconds before doubling back to where he left his gear. Puck and Dave were standing there looking very, very unhappy.

“What the fuck, Fancy?” Dave looked like he was shaking with the effort to control himself.

“Calm down, Hamhock, I had to get eyes in that room. I couldn’t tell from the voices if Carole was in there.”

Puck didn’t look happy either but seemed somewhat calmer. “Risky, Princess, but what did you find out?”

“She’s not there for sure, unless, she’s locked in a closet or something.”

“Why do you say that?” Dave asked.

“Because I’m supposed to be back in about ten minutes with a handful of condoms as soon as he gets rid of the guy Noah chased. So either he will be all alone or she’s in the closet.”

“Guy would have to be even stupider than he already is if he thinks he could have sex with Carole in the closet and not have her make some sort of scene,” Puck commented.

“So what’s next?” Dave looked at Kurt.

Kurt smirked. “I’m thinking once I’m in the room I’ll knock the guy out and then let you two in. We can tie him up and question him.”

“I know I’m about to get bitched out but,” Dave rubbed the back of his neck. “Are you sure this is good idea?”

Kurt reached out and cupped David’s cheek. “I appreciate that you’re concerned, but I can do this – I have to do this. Carole’s my mom, too. I have to do everything I can to get her home and back to my dad and brother.”

Dave pulled him into his arms and kissed him. “I just can’t have anything happen to you, Fancy. I just got you back in my life. I-I don’t wanna lose you.”

Kurt kissed him hard, sinking his hands into Dave’s hair. “I’m not going anywhere, Hamhock; you’re not getting rid of me that easy.”

Puck watched the two of them together and had to turn his head away. He wanted that, he wanted someone to look at him the way they were looking at each other. He wasn’t sure what to say and was about to move away when they both grabbed him and pulled him close.

“You, too, Pumpkin,” Dave smirked. “I can’t lose you either.” Dave’s lips crashed down on Puck’s with just as much passion as when he kissed Kurt.

“My Noah,” Kurt whispered as he buried his face into Puck’s neck, waiting for his turn to kiss him.

When Dave pulled back Kurt swooped in, chasing the taste of David on Noah’s lips and tongue. Puck held on to him tightly. When they pulled apart the two shorter guys rested their heads on each of Dave’s shoulders, trying to catch their breath.

They heard the door open and the trio moved back into the shadows. They watched as the big guy gave the smaller guy some money. “Go get a new burn phone and some food. Don’t hurry back,” he told him before shutting the door.

The smaller guy flipped off the closed door before he made his way out of the parking lot in the direction of the diner and Wal-Mart down the street.

“Okay,” Kurt messed his hair up again and checked the knives in his boots and pants. “I better get going. The sooner we get done with this, the sooner we can get home.”

Puck grinned widely.

Dave rolled his eyes. “Alright, you go in, knock him out, and then let us in. We’ll be right outside the door so if you have any trouble just whistle and we’ll break in.”

“Got it!” Kurt nodded. “Whistle for the cavalry.”

“Don’t be a smartass, Kurt, and don’t take risks.” Dave crossed his arms on his chest.

“I won’t, promise.” Kurt threw over his shoulder quietly to Dave as he made his way back to the room.

He knocked on the door and the big guy opened the door wide. Kurt grinned as he sauntered inside, scanning the room quickly. The closet door was open so no Carole.

“You mind if I use the little boys’ room real quick?” Kurt winked at him.

“Naw, go ahead.” The guy kept licking his lips as his eyes burned through Kurt’s clothes. “It’s right through that door, but hurry, Sugar.”

“Why don’t you get comfortable? I’ll be right back.”

Once in the bathroom Kurt took a deep breath. He hadn’t needed to go. It was just a ruse to see if Carole was in there. He waited a few minutes before flushing the toilet and washing his hands. Then he took a towel and wiped down everything he’d touched so there wouldn’t be any fingerprints.

Back in the room the guy had removed his jacket, tie, and shirt. He was pulling back the blankets presenting Kurt with a perfect opportunity. Kurt moved in behind him silently, hitting him in the back of the head with the handle of his knife. The guy slumped down on the bed.

He quickly opened the door for Noah and David. Puck handed him his gear and he began to put his clothes and guns back on. Dave hefted the guy into a chair and Puck helped him tie the guy’s hands and feet to the chair.

The trio checked the room. They found a lap top and another burner phone. Kurt started up the computer and started going through it for any information while the others continued to look around. He found his dad’s schedule and Google Maps of Lima and the Hummel neighborhood. He also found pictures of Burt and Carole that looked like surveillance photos.

“There’s nothing here but recon work and maps,” Kurt informed them.

“The phone’s the same.” Puck tossed it on the bed. “Just another burner with the other guy’s number on it.”

Dave cracked his knuckles. “Well, let’s wake douchebag number one up and see what he has to say.”

Puck got a glass of water from the bathroom and threw it in the guy’s face. He woke up sputtering.

“What the fuck?!”

“Where is Carole Hummel?” Dave asked.

“Fuck you! I’m not telling you shit,” the guy growled as he struggled against the zip ties.

Kurt was going through the man’s duffle bag. He found a small caliber handgun and another phone. He was just about to toss them on the bed when the phone began to ring.

“Shit,” the guy groaned.

“Answer it, Princess, but put it on speaker.”

Kurt pressed the speaker button. “Hello.”

“Hello, Kurt Hummel. It’s a pleasure to finally talk to you. I’m assuming Noah Puckerman and David Karosky are with you?”

The woman’s voice was like silk through the speaker, throwing Kurt for a loop.

“Who is this?” he demanded.

“Oh, I’m sorry, where are my manners?” The voice giggled. “My name isn’t really important, but you can call me Charlie. The man you have tied up is my associate Bosley; if you would be so kind, David, please untie him. I personally guarantee he is rather harmless.”

Dave didn’t untie the man. Instead he and Puck started checking the room for cameras and microphones. They didn’t find anything, which just frustrated Dave more.

“Okay, I’ll bite. You know our names and seem to know what’s going on, so why don’t you tell me where my mother is and we’ll call it a day.” Kurt’s grip on the phone tightened.

“I wish I knew, Kurt. That’s why I sent Bosley to Lima to see if he could find any clues. I do have a few suspicions as to who has taken her. I’m sure you three have figured out this whole thing is all about keeping Congressman Hummel from returning to session in a couple of days.”

Puck answered, “Ya, that’s what we figured. How do you fit into all this?”

“Let’s just say I am very interested in making sure Congressman Hummel is back in D.C. in time for the next session, Noah. I think we might be able to help each other out.”

Dave growled as he paced around. Puck and Kurt had a silent conversation with their eyes.

“How exactly would we be able to help each other?” Kurt asked.

“I can hear poor David growling, Kurt.” She giggled again. “I’m looking for some new associates to work for me, investigating and solving situations that normally fall under the radar. You three angels would be perfect for the job.”

She continued. “We could treat this case as a trial basis. After we get your mom back, we can discuss future opportunities and work out a pay schedule.”

Kurt looked up. “David? Noah? What do you think?”

“It’s been my experience that when something seems too good to be true, it usually is,” Dave grumbled. “But it’s your call, Kurt. What do you want to do?”

“I think it’s worth the risk if it will get Carole back. We can cross the employment issue when she’s safe and back home. Noah?”

“I’m in. I ain’t got anything back in Cali that I can’t leave behind.”

“Okay, Charlie, we’re in until we get Carole back; then we’ll re-evaluate your offer.”

“That’s fine with me, Angels. I’m sure this will be the start of a beautiful relationship. Now, if you will untie Bosley, it’s getting late. Why don’t you three get some rest and I’ll send over information in the morning and we can go from there.”

With that the phone disconnected.

“I’m gonna untie you, dude, but you’re gonna stay in that chair until we’re gone. One move and I’m gonna put a bullet in you, understand?” Puck said as he approached Bosley.

Bosley rolled his eyes and nodded ‘yes.’ He rubbed his wrists as he watched the three men leave the room.

 

The boys were silent as they made their way back to the Navigator and headed back to Kurt’s place. Once inside Kurt was the first to break the silence.

“I have a gun safe in the closet where we can store the weapons. The code is 0-1-9-7. I’m thinking we should order some food; I’m starving. I need to check in with my dad, too.” Kurt dialed his dad as he headed for his bedroom.

“Chinese?” Puck asked. Dave nodded. “Okay, I’ll call it in. Anything particular you want?”

“Just get a lot of everything,” Dave smiled at him and handed over his credit card. “I’m gonna hit the shower.”

Kurt moaned softly as he came back out. “A shower sounds like an amazing idea.”

“What did Mr. H say, Princess?”

“He couldn’t talk long; they want to keep the line clear. There’s no word yet though, Noah. They haven’t called to demand anything. My dad is trying to keep Finn calm.”

Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt. “We’ll get her back, Kurt, don’t worry. So you care to join me in the shower, Fancy?”

“Yes.” Kurt looked over at Noah. “Will you join us as soon as you’re done ordering?”

“Hell ya, Princess.” Puck winked before dialing the phone.

Dave put the guns away before stripping down and joining Kurt in the bathroom.

Kurt was already under the hot water and Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt’s slender waist. “Is this okay?” he whispered against Kurt’s neck.

“It’s more than okay.” Kurt took David’s hand and placed it over a nipple and leaned his head to the side to give Dave access to his neck.

Dave turned him around and crashed their lips together. As their tongues danced together, Dave felt another set of arms wrap around his waist. Noah placed kisses and small bites across his shoulder blades.

Dave shifted against the wall and pulled the other two into him. Breaking the kiss with Kurt, he pushed him toward Noah. He watched as they kissed each other passionately. He couldn’t remember being this hard and he could feel his erection leaking against his stomach.

Dave briefly wondered how the three of them were going to work in a three-way relationship, but he put that out of his mind for another day.

Noah leaned his forehead against Kurt’s trying to catch his breath. “Food’s gonna be here soon, babe.”

Kurt just nodded trying to slow his breathing as well.

Dave chuckled softly. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

They didn’t talk much as they took turns getting under the spray and washing off, just soft caresses and stolen kisses here and there. They finished as the water started to run cold.

Kurt passed the others big, soft towels before wrapping one around his own waist. In his bedroom, he pulled on sleep pants and a tee shirt. Both Noah and David had brought their own clothes with them. The doorbell had them all hurrying back to the living room.

Puck tipped the delivery boy while Kurt got out plates and some beers.

“Beer, Fancy? I didn’t think you’d like it.”

Kurt grinned. “It’s what happens when you have champagne taste but a beer budget.”

“Alright, you two, let’s eat.” Puck set out the food on the table.

They loaded up their plates and dug in.

“So what do you think about this Charlie chick?” Puck asked.

“I’m skeptical, but if she can help get Carole back I’ll roll with it for now.” Dave finished his beer and got up for another.

“What about her offer for employment? What do you think that means?” Kurt asked.

Puck replied, “I don’t wanna think that far ahead yet, ya know, I just want Carole home safe first.”

“True that,” Dave clinked his beer with Puck’s. “Although I wouldn’t mind leaving New York and being with you two.”

“Really?” Kurt’s eyes lit up. “I guess at some point we need to talk about this-this relationship? Are we calling it that?”

Dave nodded.

“Kinda a no-brainer for me, Princess, I don’t know about Dave, but my crappy apartment in L.A. ain’t something I’m too attached to. Not to mention here is where you both are. I want to be with you, if you’ll have me.” Puck blushed and looked away.

Kurt smiled widely. “I definitely want you, Noah. I want you both.”

“Same here,” Dave said.

All three men smiled and clasped hands before breaking apart to finish their meal.

 

After dinner they cleaned up and put away the leftovers. Kurt led the way into his bedroom.

For all his earlier boldness, Kurt couldn’t stop blushing as he stood in front of his bed. “I seem to remember something about me gaging on your dick, right Noah?”

Puck whipped his shirt over his head and threw it somewhere behind him. “Sounds like a plan to me, babe.”

It didn’t take long before all three were naked and tumbling onto the bed. Kissing and touching each other, Kurt couldn’t tell whose hands were where but he didn’t care.

He found himself pressed against the headboard as Noah crawled between his spread legs, taking him into his mouth. Kurt moaned loud and dirty as Puck laved his tongue across the head of his cock before deep-throating him. Dave found the lube in the bedside drawer and was stretching Puck carefully while enjoying the show before him.

Rolling a condom on, Dave pulled Puck to his knees before slowing inching his way inside. He stopped to let him adjust once he was in.

“Damn, Pumpkin, so fuckin’ tight,” he muttered.

Kurt giggled before repositioning himself in front of Noah and swallowing him down, causing the ex-jock’s eyes to roll back. Puck leaned his head onto Dave’s shoulder as the big guy latched onto his neck, sucking a bruising mark into the crook where neck met shoulder.

Puck fought to hold on as his body was worked from both sides. “C-close,” he stammered.

“Let go baby, let go.” Dave whispered to him.

Puck reached down and cupped the side of Kurt’s face in warning before letting go. His anal walls clamped down tightly onto Dave who grunted and gasped before spilling deep into Puck.

Easing out, Dave collapsed onto the bed and pulled Puck flush against his chest. Kurt crawled over to lie across Noah’s back as they all tried to catch their breath.

“Princess,” Noah twisted under Kurt, “Sorry babe, let me take care of you.”

“Please Noah,” Kurt whimpered.

Puck nodded and grabbed for the lube. He carefully stretched Kurt while Dave took Kurt into his mouth. Both men worked in tandem to bring Kurt to orgasm. A few minutes later, Puck was buried deep in Kurt while Dave continued to swallow him down. Kurt couldn’t control the tremors that racked his body with ever sense on over-drive.

He barely managed to choke out, “C-coming,” before reaching his orgasm. His body clamping down on Noah sent him into his second orgasm followed by Dave who spilled over his own hand. They collapsed together in a tangle of limbs, none of the men able to move.

“Wow!” Dave chuckled causing Kurt to start giggling.

“’Wow’ is right, Honeybear,” Puck laughed.

“Don’t start, Love Muffin!” Dave groaned.

Kurt laughed harder. “You’re both ridiculous.”

Dave rolled out of bed and grabbed a wet cloth from the bathroom. He brought it back to the bed and cleaned both his boys up. After cleaning himself he crawled back in bed and pulled both men close. They shared several kisses before drifting off to sleep.

 

A banging on the door woke Puck; he was always a light sleeper. He groaned as he pried himself out of Dave’s arms.

David woke up. “Where are you going?”

“Door. Someone’s banging.”

Dave jumped out of bed and grabbed his sweats as the sound finally registered. He opened the bedside drawer and removed his handgun.

Puck found his own sweatpants and shirt. He reached under the bed for his own handgun, causing Dave to chuckle softly.

“I thought I was the only one,” he said as he shook his head.

“Naw man, I always keep one close.” Puck headed out of the bedroom toward the front door.

Dave stood to the side and nodded for Puck to open it.

Bosley stood on the welcome mat with coffee and several bags. “Well? You going to open the door and let me in?”

Puck stood to the side. Once the man was in, he shut the door and took the coffee from him. Dave took the bags and set them down before pushing Bosley against the door and frisking him.

“You know you’re not really my type but it’s been awhile,” Bosley smirked.

Dave growled. “Don’t even fuckin’ think about it, asshole. And Kurt is off limits to you.”

Bosley sighed. “Figures.”

Puck was going through the bags. “What is all this stuff?”

“Charlie sent over a few things. Where’s Kurt?”

Dave growled again.

“I’m right here.” Kurt entered the room looking half asleep. He smiled at Noah and Dave before kissing them both.

“I picked up coffee,” Bosley offered cheerfully. He held up a hand in Dave’s direction. “Calm down you overgrown gorilla, I get it alright; you can stop growling at me, jeeze.”

Puck snorted before heading for the table. He placed the bags down and handed Kurt one of the coffees.

Kurt kissed him again. “Thank you, Pumpkin,” he chuckled.

The nickname had Noah face-palming before grabbing his own coffee and sitting down. He winced slightly. Dave shoved Bosley into a chair before sitting down across from him.

“You alright?” Dave asked Puck.

“Ya, I’m good.” Puck wore a shy smile.

Dave placed his gun on the table facing Bosley and grabbed his own coffee. Bosley reached for the last coffee and then collected the bags.

He pulled out a phone and a laptop. He handed a file over to Kurt and started dialing.

“Good Morning, Angels. I hope Bosley got the coffee orders correct.”

“Yes. Thank you,” Kurt replied.

She laughed, “From the sound of it, Kurt, it seems only we are morning people. Anyway, if Bosley will kindly turn on the laptop we can get started with the briefing. The file you are holding, Kurt, is something I put together on the issues your father is voting on when session resumes. As you can see, there are three major bills being voted on. Two of the bills are on education funding, which I don’t think is the problem. The third is on healthcare. The bill basically restructures what insurances companies can deny coverage over. Congressman Hummel is particularly fond of this bill because it will allow for the mandatory coverage of spouses, whether they are same-sex spouses or not.”

Kurt sucked in a breath.

“I know sweetie; your dad is awesome and unrelenting in his fight to make sure you have any and all opportunities. It’s awe-inspiring, really.”

“I didn’t know,” Kurt mumbled. “I mean, I knew he was fighting for equal rights but I didn’t realize he had taken on specific agendas.”

“Burt Hummel is one tough S.O.B., Kurt, you should be proud. Unfortunately I think that is what triggered this event. Burt has a lot of supporters in D.C.; people genuinely like him. On the laptop you’ll see a picture of his greatest opposition, Congressman Haney from Missouri. Your father and Haney have gone head-to-head over several issues during the last six months. Burt has always come out on top. Haney’s campaign was practically funded by the insurance companies so the fact that they will take a major hit in the wallet if this passes means Haney will as well.”

“If you know all this why don’t you just have the FBI question Haney?” Puck asked.

“Noah, I’m not fond of the FBI. I wouldn’t trust those idiots to get my cat out of a tree.”

Dave chuckled. “Okay so we have a suspect but how do we get close to him? Plus we’re on a deadline, right? Isn’t Burt supposed to be back in D.C. next week?”

“I found out Haney has flown into Columbus this morning, under a different name. There’s only one reason I can think of for him to be in Ohio, but if we tell the authorities, it will tip our hand. He’ll have plenty of time to move her or cover his tracks.”

“So we’re going to Columbus?” Kurt asked.

“Exactly! Bosley has rented a car for you and provided fake IDs. Reservations at the same hotel Haney is staying at have been made under the fake names.”

“What about my dad?” Kurt was looking at the paperwork Bosley had handed him.

“Bosley will keep an eye on him and Finn. Plus he has the FBI with him. They aren’t good for much but no one is going to get to him while they are there. I’m assuming from all the heat you boys were packing last night that you’re good for weapons but I had Bosley pick up some other little gadgets. You’ll find two-way ear microphones to communicate with each other and other listening devices. There are mini-cameras as well. I provided all three of you with new watches. These watches have GPS and silent alarms in case you get in trouble.”

“Cool! James Bond watches,” Puck exclaimed.

Dave and Kurt laughed at his excitement.

“Alright, Angels, head to Columbus, check in with Bosley when you arrive and look for Carole. Be safe.” Charlie ended the call.

Bosley shut the laptop. “I’ve booked you guys a two-room suite. Your cover is that you are all business partners in Columbus for a meeting with potential investors. There’s a convention going on not too far from the hotel so you should be able to blend. Here’s my card, call me when you get in. I should have the congressman’s room number by then. I took the liberty of picking up business suits for you three; they are in the trunk of the car. You have a full tank so you should be good to go. Also, I will get a cleanup and extraction team together.”

The boys got ready as soon as Bosley left; they packed their weapons and gear, along with some casual clothes. They were on the road less than an hour later.

 

Arriving in Columbus, they headed for the hotel. As they walked in the lobby Kurt called Bosley.

“Boz, we’re here about to check in. Did you get that room number?”

_“The congressman is in the room next to yours. I’ve got eyes on your dad so don’t worry. Let me know if you need anything.”_

Kurt hung up and turned to Dave. “He’s in the room next to ours.”

“Shit! That means Carole is somewhere else. I was hoping he had a suite, too, and Carole would be there.” Dave ran a hand through his hair.

Puck placed a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll just have to follow him. Hopefully he’ll lead us to her.”

Kurt checked them in and they headed toward the elevator. Once inside their room they unpacked their gear.

Puck was looking at the vent in the ceiling. “Hey Princess, do you think you could fit up in there?”

“Probably, why?”

“I was thinkin’ you could crawl through the vent and plant one of the listening devices. Maybe we can get some intel on where Carole is?”

Puck and Dave moved the desk over and opened the vent. Kurt climbed in and Dave handed him a couple of microphones. It didn’t take long for Kurt to find the vent in the next room. He listened for a moment before opening it from the inside. He dropped down into the room and attached a mic to the lamp by the bed and one under the desk. The Congressman’s room had lower ceilings than theirs so he was able to jump up and pull himself back into the vent. He double checked it was closed correctly before crawling back to his room.

Puck was waiting to help him down while Dave had set up the receiver and recording device. Now all they had to do was wait for Haney to show, which didn’t take long.

They heard the door close as a cell phone rang.

_“What?”_ then silence for a moment. _“How much trouble can one woman be?”_

Puck chuckled. “You go, Carole!” He raised his fist in the air.

Kurt rolled his eyes but grinned.

_“Fine. I have dinner plans in an hour, and then I’ll head over.”_

Dave checked his watch. “Okay, let’s get ready. We’ll follow him to dinner and then hopefully trail him to Carole’s location.”

They packed their recon clothing from the other day along with their weapons. Dave made sure he texted Bosley the plan before they left. Puck double checked they all had their ear pieces so they could talk to each other. When Haney called down to have his car ready Kurt did the same. The boys went down to wait in the lobby while Kurt watched Haney get in the elevator before he took the stairs down. They trailed him to a fancy restaurant and watched as he met with four other men.

Puck took pictures of the men he met with and sent them to Bosley. Dave walked down the block and grabbed a couple of burgers for them while they waited. Kurt climbed in the backseat and changed into his black clothing then switched with Noah so he could change, too. After eating Dave changed and triple checked their weapons.

Haney left the restaurant two and half hours later.

They boys trailed him to a run-down warehouse.

Two four-man teams patrolled the east and west side of the building. Kurt slipped past them to recon the rest of the building. When he came back he reported another two-man team to the south of the building. They were heavily armed and looked to be wearing bullet proof gear.

“Where’s Noah?” Kurt asked.

“He went to see if they have coverage on the roof. I was thinking that might be our way inside.” Dave looked through his binoculars at the building next to the warehouse.

Puck opened the back door and slid inside. “There’s two on the roof. I also saw several broken windows on the east side; if we clear a path I think that could be our way in.”

“They have four on the east and west on the ground, and two to the south.” Kurt was attaching silencers to his weapons. “The two in the back seem like newbies, they were talking and being loud, plus their rotations were sloppy. They passed by me twice and didn’t notice. I think they’re our best bet. If we take them out we can get in that way.”

Dave nodded. “We’re gonna need to take out the two on the roof as well.”

“I’ll do it.” Puck pulled a large case off the floor and into his lap. He removed a Remington 700 SPS police tactical 308 sniper rifle. Puck caressed the weapon with a smile while he attached the silencer.

Dave whistled in appreciation. “What’s her name?”

“His name.” Puck looked up and blushed. “I, umm, named it, ahh, Kurt,” he mumbled.

Kurt turned in his seat and grinned. “Aww, baby, that’s so sweet.”

Puck ducked his head and chuckled.

Dave laughed. “Okay, adorableness aside, what’s our plan?”

“I can take out the two on the roof from the building next to it. You two take out the two to the south and then we find a way inside.” Puck offered.

“I’m not comfortable with leaving the other four roaming around, Noah. If we get Carole and need to escape fast it could bite us in the ass later.” Kurt looked at Dave. “What do you think?”

“You got a point; not lookin’ to spill more blood, but I don’t want to have to worry when trying to get out.”

“I can take out the four on the east side as well as the roof team, but I can’t get the west.”

“I’ll take care of the west, Noah.” Kurt smiled at him. “Dave you take the two to the south and secure our way in. Noah and I will meet you there.”

The three headed out; they had decided on ski masks in case Carole wasn’t there and they needed to keep trailing the man.

Once in position, Puck took the four men on the ground out silently. The two men on the roof were easily dispensed with as well.

Kurt moved through the shadows until he came up behind the first guy; he opted to use his blade, taking each man down before dragging the bodies behind the bushes. He wiped his bloody blade on his pants leg before returning it to its holster.

Dave waited for the two men to split up before firing; once both men were down he dragged the bodies behind the dumpster. He looked up at broken windows on the second floor.

Dave pulled some climbing rope from his bag, tying a slip-knot to a hook before tossing it up on the roof. He pulled on it sharply to make sure it was hooked on securely. Once they all gathered together it didn’t take long for all three to scale the side of the building and enter through the window. Inside they scanned for additional patrols before locating the stairs and heading down. Luckily it appeared there were no additional patrols inside. They could hear raised voices as soon as they got to the ground floor, Carole’s voice louder than the others.

“When my husband finds your sorry asses you better look out, not to mention my son is a cop!” she yelled.

“Sit down, Mrs. Hummel!” Haney yelled.

Dave motioned for Kurt and Puck to slip in through the other door.

“Look, all you need to do is call your husband and tell him to change his vote on the healthcare bill. Then once that’s done, we’ll get you back home.” Haney sounded exasperated.

“Do you think I’m stupid? First, there is no way in hell I’m going to tell Burt to change his vote – that bill is too important to thousands of families. Secondly, I know how this works. I’ve seen enough third-rate TV shows. There is no way you can let me go moron; I’ve seen your faces!”

Dave counted five guys with guns in the room, along with Haney and Carole. Two were stationed behind the chair where Carole was tied up. The other three hovered near Haney. He was confident they could rush the room but he was worried about Carole getting caught in the crossfire.

He tapped his mic and spoke softly. “Kurt, do you think you can get close enough to Carole to get her attention? If we go in hot we need to make sure she’s not in the way.”

“I’m on it,” Kurt responded.

“Puck, you cover the Congressman. Be careful, I’m not sure if he’s packin’.”

“No problem, Honeybear.”

Dave shook his head as he watched Puck move into position between one of the thugs and Haney. He moved closer to the congressman. Dave crawled behind some equipment until he had a clean shot on the other two goons.

Kurt moved closer to Carole’s position. The congressman was talking to one of the men Puck was moving in behind. Kurt clicked his tongue quietly and lifted his ski-mask. Carole turned in his direction, her eyes went wide and he used hand motions to indicate he wanted her to be quiet. She nodded discreetly.

“We’re good, David,” he whispered. “Whenever you’re ready I have a clean shot at the guy right in front of me.”

“Okay, on three… one… two… three.”

Dave shouted for the men to drop their weapons and put their hands up.

One of the guys opened fire grazing Dave in the arm. He returned fire shooting the first guy in the shoulder of the arm holding the gun before squeezing off two shots, hitting the other guy in the leg.

On three, Kurt slipped behind the goon closest to him and slit his throat. He used the body for cover as the guy’s partner fired a shot at him. Kurt threw another knife, hitting him in the throat as well. Blood sprayed all over Carole and he could see her fight back a scream. He moved quickly to her back, cutting the ropes that tied her, before he pushed her from the room.

Puck had tackled the congressman to the ground when Dave yelled three. He fired at the guard closest to him, hitting him twice in the head.

“Are you alright?” Puck yelled to Dave.

“Ya, I’m good, you?”

“Yup. Had a cushy Congressman to break my fall.” Puck chuckled as he pulled the man to his feet and secured his hands with a zip tie.

“Kurt?” Dave asked.

Kurt’s voice came through their ear pieces. “We’re good. Building’s clear, let’s get the hell out of here.”

Once outside Puck shoved Haney to the ground beside the car, as he pulled his mask off.

Dave removed his mask and wiped his brow with his sleeve, hissing loudly. Kurt grabbed his arm.

“Damnit, David! You’re hit.” Kurt used his knife to cut the fabric away to examine the area.

“Here, Princess.” Puck handed Kurt a first aid kit and pulled a bottle of water from Dave’s bag and handed it to him.

“Thanks.” Dave swallowed down half the bottle in one gulp. “Fancy, it’s just a scratch.”

“David, shut up,” Kurt gritted out and he cleaned Dave’s arm. “You’re going to need stitches on this. The bandage isn’t going to be enough.”

“Will it hold until we get home?”

Puck looked over at it. “Home meaning hotel? Yes. Home meaning Lima? No.”

Dave sighed. It really wasn’t that big a deal to him but he held his tongue as he looked at Kurt’s worried expression. “I’ll be fine.”

Kurt glared at him as he finished placing the tape on Dave’s arm. He turned to Carole instead of arguing but he wasn’t going to let this go.

“Carole? You alright?”

Carole threw her arms around him. “Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you almost gave me a heart attack! What were you thinking? You could’ve got yourself killed in there!”

Kurt squeezed her back. “I had to save my mom.”

Carole froze and looked up at him. “Oh, honey, I love you so much – thank you.” She kissed both of his cheeks and hugged him again.

Puck started laughing, drawing Carole’s attention to him.

“Noah?” Then she looked over at Dave. “David Karosky, is that you?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Carole grabbed both boys in a fierce hug. Running her hands over their arms, she asked, “Are you both okay?”

“Not a scratch,” Puck smirked.

Dave grimaced. “I’ll be fine,” he huffed.

“Where are we and how did you boys find me?” Carole pulled Kurt in closer.

Just then Dave’s phone rang. It was Bosley.

_“Karofsky, Charlie has a team headed your way to pick up the Congressman and clean up. ETA is ten minutes. Good job.”_

The man hung up before Dave could even say anything.

“What’s up?” Puck asked.

Dave shook his head. “I have no idea how, but a cleanup and extraction team will be here in ten. Then we can grab our gear from the hotel and head home.”

Puck and Kurt nodded before hugging Carole again.

“Is your dad okay, sweetie?”

“Mostly he’s been really worried about you, but he’s tough. Finn on the other hand wasn’t doing to good last time I saw him. Dad was rocking him on the couch.” Kurt couldn’t stop hugging her.

When the other team arrived, the boys handed over Haney. Carole was sitting in the passenger seat of the car watching the boys closely as they informed the others where to find all the bodies. She noticed Kurt rested his head on Noah’s shoulder while Noah’s arms wrapped him up tight. She also noticed when Kurt reached for David’s hand and how Dave kissed both Noah and Kurt on the temple. Carole smiled to herself; this was certainly going to make holidays more interesting in the future.

After a quick stop to the hotel, where Kurt insisted on re-washing and stitching up David’s arm, the boys and Carole headed home. They arrived in Lima during the early morning hours. Burt had fallen asleep on the couch with his phone in his hand. Finn was slumped over next to him. Carole stared at the two men with tears in her eyes.

She reached out and shook Burt gently. “Sweetheart, wake up, I’m home.”

Burt startled and then jumped up, grabbing Carole and hugging her fiercely. “How? What happened?”

She patted his back. “Shhh, it’s okay now. The boys rescued me.”

Burt looked up to see Kurt, Noah and David standing there. He reached out and grabbed Kurt in his arms. “Thank you son, thank you.”

“Love you, dad,” Kurt whispered.

Burt pulled back. “I love you too, buddy.” Then he reached for Puck and hugged him as well. He reached out a hand to David and shook it. “Thank you, both of you. Thank you for bringing my family back together.”

Puck wiped his eyes on his sleeve discretely but Kurt saw it and moved in close to the man. He wrapped Noah in his arms and kissed him softly, whispering, “Are you okay, baby?”

“Ya, I’m good.” Puck reached for Dave and pulled him in.

As the three men embraced they didn’t notice the look that passed between Carole and Burt. It was Finn that broke the silence.

“Wait, so… you three are together? And rescuing people?”

The boys laughed.

“We _are_ together, Finn, is that a problem?” Dave asked.

“No man, no problem at all. Thanks for saving my mom.” Finn reached out his hand to Dave and pulled him into a bro-hug, and then he wrapped his big arms around Kurt and Puck. “I’m just glad you’re all safe and that Mom’s home.”

The family sat down and the boys filled Burt in. They skipping over the parts about Charlie, figuring that part might need to be kept secret – just in case.

Carole offered to make breakfast for everyone and at first they objected saying she needed to rest. She brushed them off. She had only been gone for a little over twenty-four hours and most of that time was spent in a car or a chair.

After breakfast the guys said their good-byes and headed back to Kurt’s place. Bosley was waiting in the parking lot.

“Good job guys. Why don’t you get some rest and then Charlie will call you? I’ll take the car. Keep the gadgets.” He handed Dave a phone and left.

The boys went inside and showered before falling into bed. Three vigorous rounds of sex later they all passed out. Dave was the first to wake up. As he came back from the bathroom Kurt was stretching and smiling at him.

“Sleep good, Fancy?”

Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave’s neck and kissed him. “The best, Hamhock,” he smirked.

Dave leaned down and kissed him again. Their tongues intertwined while their hands roamed over each other.

“Damn, that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever woke up to.”

They looked over to see Noah awake and stroking his erection. Dave nodded at Kurt before they both pounced on him.

An hour later, Noah was draped across Dave’s chest when his stomach rumbled.

Kurt chuckled. “Time for food, baby?”

“Yes, please,” Puck jumped up and pulled the pale man with him. They both reached for Dave and pulled him up.

Kurt heated up the left-over Chinese food and brought it to the table. Noah had set out plates and Dave got them drinks. While they were eating, Kurt broached the subject of Charlie.

“So what do you two think about working for Charlie?”

“It’s risky but I’m willing to give it a shot,” Puck said between bites. “I don’t have much to lose except for you two. I do think I should go back to L.A. and formerly resign and pack what’s left of my shit.”

“Ya, me too.” Dave finished his beer. “I should probably do the same; although I brought all my stuff with me so I could just resign and send in my badge.”

“We’re all in then?” Kurt asked.

“Looks like it, Princess,” Puck grinned.

Dave pulled out the phone Bosley had given them and pushed ‘Send.’

A cheerful voice came through the speaker. “Hello Angels, good job this morning.”

“Hello, Charlie,” Kurt smiled. “We’ve been discussing your offer and decided to see where it goes.”

“That’s great news. I knew you would so I took the liberty of resigning your posts for all three of you. Now all you’ll have to do is sign the paperwork Bosley will bring by tomorrow and give him your badges. I’ve had your place packed, Noah; the boxes should arrive at Kurt’s tomorrow. Dave didn’t seem to have anything, but if I missed something let me know.”

“No, I’m good. I brought everything with me,” Dave told her.

“Good! I had Bosley purchase a bigger house for the three of you. I figured you would want to keep your home base in Lima to be close to your families. Kurt, I’ve set up bank accounts for all of you as well as an additional one for all the living expenses. Feel free to redecorate the house however you like. Bosley will be around to help you all get settled.”

“When do we get to meet you?” Puck asked.

“I’m afraid that’s not a good idea, my Angels. It’s better for all of us if you don’t have that kind of liability. I’ll give you all some time to get moved in and situated. I’ll be out of the country for a little while but we’ll connect in a few weeks and talk about your next assignment. Have fun, Angels, and be good to each other.”

The call disconnected.

“Well, it looks like we’re moving.” Kurt looked at the other two. “Are you sure you’re both okay with us living together?”

“We both told you, Princess, you can’t get rid of us now,” Noah said with his signature smirk firmly in place.

“Fancy – me, you, and _Pumpkin_ – we’re in it for the long haul, okay?” Dave chuckled as Puck hit him in the good arm.

Kurt nodded then smiled at them both. “Good! In that case, I can’t wait for all our adventures!”


End file.
